


Voices In my Head

by GhostAuthoress



Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAuthoress/pseuds/GhostAuthoress
Summary: At first it started with Dark sleepwalking and waking up in strange places. Next was not remembering who he was and getting lost. Anti just thought it was Dark getting older, or the fans not giving Dark enough power. Until Dark's laps in memory started getting serious, he started forgetting who Anti was, thinking he was a stranger and tried to kill him.Anti knew something was wrong with his boyfriend, but he didn't want to face the truth.  Until Dark mistakes Amy for Actor and kills her, Anti has no choice, but to send Dark to a mental hospital.Anti hasn't visited Dark for three years, that was until guilt overtook his logic. Now Anti has to face the monster his boyfriend has become, can he bring back his loveable Darkiplier? Or will he have to live with his monster for the rest of his existence?
Relationships: Danti
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Three years...That’s how long it has been since he’s woken up to his boyfriend by his side. Three years since he’s attended Amy’s funeral, three years since he’s told Wilford Anti had to put his best friend in an insane asylum. Anti knew he had to or Mark would have made the fans take Dark’s power, causing him to disappear like the rest of the egos that were used once for a skit then forgotten later. It was a miracle he managed to convince Mark to put Dark away, it was a miracle Wilford took it so well….That was a lie. 

Wilford didn’t take it well, he started keeping to his room for dinner, only coming out when he had an interview or a meeting with Mark. Mark practically threw the responsibility of leading Ego Inc. onto Wilford since he couldn’t trust Googleplier. All the egos took it hard, even though Dark was sadistic he kept his family safe. He wouldn’t say it to a lot of people, Anti and Wilford were practically the only two that heard those words coming out of Dark’s mouth. 

Anti started having nightmares about Amy’s death, he still remembered Dark walking through the front door of their apartment dazed and covered in blood. The smell of copper engulfed the apartment too quickly, Anti didn’t even have time to ask him what happened before Mark called demanding to know where he’s ego was. Even if Anti could come up with a good lie, Mark knew where they lived. There was no hiding what Dark did, the gut wrenching reality was Dark didn’t even remember what he did. 

He still remembered them driving Dark to the police station, Dark on the verge of tears begging for Anti to explain what happened. Remembering Mark demanding the officer to shoot him, or put the man on death row. Mark was so enraged the officer’s partner had to take Mark out into the hallway, while Anti finally managed to sneak into the room. Dark wouldn’t speak to Anti, all he did was stare at the floor with a dazed glance, salt lines staining his pale skin. He remembered the first time Dark flinched at Anti’s touch, he knew after that Dark mind was about the same as Wilford’s. Dark couldn’t lead the egos like this, he’s surprised Dark is still alive after what he did. 

Sure Mark and Dark had their differences, but Amy was always there to separate them when things got too heated. Now Mark had to live without the person he loved like Anti had to. The difference was his lover was crazed and locked up in a padded cell with only his memories haunting him. Anti wondered if Amy hated Dark as much as his creator did, he also wondered what her thoughts were, did she know Dark wasn’t himself? Or did she know he would snap?   
If so, why didn’t she stop him? Why didn’t she tell Mark Dark was sick!? Anti’s blood began to boil at that thought, if Mark and Amy could have saved Dark sooner, or sent him to Henrik or even Dr. Iplier. Honestly though Dark wouldn’t have talked to them about his problems, he was secretive about his feelings, he only showed his soft side to Wilford and rarely Anti when he was in a good mood. Shaking his head, Anti didn’t realize he moved from the kitchen into the living room until found himself gripping the controller to the point it almost snapped. He knew he shouldn’t, but it’s been three years. 

Anti let the remote fall to the ground with a soft thump, as his feet began moving towards the front door. Catching a glimpse at last year's Christmas party, it took Wilford forever to convince Dark to hoist the party at the Manor. Letting out a sigh, pushing his logic to the back of his brain, Anti grabbed the picture and his keys slamming the door behind him. He knew it was probably the worst idea he ever had, but he had to see him again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, insane darkiplier is probably my favorite now. I had to make Dark have a ponytail after Mark grew his out. I want it to be cannon so bad now.

The hospital towered over Anti, uneasiness crawled into his stomach. Swallowing back the bile that gathered in his mouth, Anti began walking towards the door, pressing the small red button on the panel next to the door. “Who is it!?” A harsh voice shouted through the intercom. 

“It’s me, I’m here to see Dark.” Anti responded with false confidence. 

The intercom went dead for a long minute, before it sparked back to life. “Go away Anti, you’ll make things worse.” The person on the other line snapped. 

Anti flinched. He started to turn away, but then he shook his head. “Let me in now, I want to see him.” Anti repeated. 

“If you want to see the monster you created fine, but we warned you.” The person sighed, as the door let out a loud buzz. Then slowly swung open. 

As he entered the building the door slowly closed behind him. Anti walked down the long dark hallway, hanging on the walls were portraits of all the different doctors and nurses that worked here, a few inches underneath was a gold plaque with their titles and positions. Anti continued walking until he came to what he assumed was the receptionist, honestly Anti didn’t remember the layout of the building due to only coming to say goodbye to Dark. 

“Sign in, and take this Guest ID card.” The receptionist instructed while sliding a clipboard with an ID tag on top towards me. Anti did what he was told, then pinned the ID tag onto his shirt. 

“Patient Iplier is in room 209, down the hall to the left.” She instructed nudging her head down the hallway. 

“Thank you.” Anti nodded. 

“Be lucky to get out alive.” The receptionist muttered to herself before going back to her computer. 

Rolling his eyes Anti started walking down a corresponding hallway. Why do they think he won’t get out of here alive, Dark wouldn’t kill him...right? Pushing that thought to the back of his head, Anti began chewing his bottom lip out of nerves. He couldn’t help his mind when it started to wonder, especially when it came to Dark. That was always one of the things that drew Anti in was how powerful dark was. Sure they were rivals at first only because Mark and Jack thought it would be good views. As well as Anti hating how Dark thought he was better than everyone, but it was Wilford who pulled him aside and showed Anti Dark softer side. 

In full honesty it was Wilford who brought them together, many thought it wouldn’t last because of their explosive different personalities, but Anti found great pride in himself proving his creator and his best friend wrong. And Anti will find great pride when he proves the stupid woman wrong. Dark will be fine, he’ll remember Anti and won’t be pissed he left him here to rot for three years...right? 

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, Anti came to a large plexiglass window giving a perfect view of the room. The room was bare, with only a bed in a corner and a toilet. The walls had large cuts engraved in the concrete. While the floor was covered with papers and broken crayons. Anti’s confidence altered when he was the red staining the glass. He stepped closer to the window, when suddenly a hand slammed against the glass causing Anti to scream and jump backwards. 

Once Anti regained his breath, he took a moment to observe his boyfriend. He was different, that was for sure, Dark’s hair was longer, and pulled into a small ponytail. He had many different white small scars littering his face and hands, what scared Anti was Dark’s eyes weren’t his chocolate brown they were crimson. Anti watched Dark slide his hand down the glass, as red streaked the glass. 

“D-Dark, you scared me.” Anti panted, putting a hand on his chest. 

“What are you doing here?” he growled. 

“I came to see you.” Anti replied. 

Dark just stared for a long minute. “After three years, now you decided to see how I am doing” He spoke between fits of laughter. 

“I needed time to think.” Anti found himself saying.   
Dark released a noise that caused Anti to flinch as he slammed a fist against the glass. The plexiglass vibrated almost threatening to shatter. “You left me Septic!” He shouted. 

“I tried to stop Mark from sending you here, but after what you did to Amy Dark he was outraged.” Anti tried to reason. He could feel tears pricking the edges of his eyes, he hated feeling this. 

“You didn’t do shit, if you loved me you would have tried harder.” He snapped turning away. 

“That’s the problem, I do love you. I love you so much that I knew I had to send you here in order to be safe from disappearing.” Anti finally shouted back. 

“If you love me so much, get me the fuck out of here.” Dark stated. 

Anti swallowed, he couldn’t breath. Half of him wanted to hold Dark again, but that came with the fear of Dark putting a knife in his back. He knew Dark had no control anymore, he was a ticking time bomb now. Or a rabid dog, one minute he’s loving then the next he goes for the kill. “I can’t.” Anti whispered. 

“There we are done here, aren’t we Septic.” Dark answered, pushing himself off the glass and disappeared into a corner of the room. Light scribbling could be heard from the corner, Anti opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. The tears finally fell down his cheeks as he quickly ripped the Guest ID tag off and ran to his car.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I actually want this series to be longer than I plan on it to be.

Anti found himself at his and Dark’s dinner they would always go to when either one of them was drunk or Dark was feeling sentimental and needed to rant. Anti honestly missed and loved those days, he would never speak besides a few yes and no’s sometimes yeah Mark’s a dick. Anti always watched Dark sip his coffee, but would devour bacon like a bear would honey. It surprised Anti how much Dark could eat when he decided to be a normal human being. The waitress slid Anti’s breakfast and coffee down the long counter then rushed to another customer.

Anti almost hated himself coming here without his boyfriend. It felt like a sin, sure they had different places they loved going to when they needed space but this was always their hangout. This was where they shared the most memories together. Anti didn’t hear the front door open and close, until someone slumped into the seat next to him. “How did it go?” the voice was hushed.

Anti finally looked up, Wilford.

“He’s not the same,” Anti answered somberly.

“What did you expect old friend?” Wilford questioned.

“I don’t know! I just want my boyfriend back, I want Mark not to hate him and I want to be able to just sit down and make dick jokes with Dark again.” Anti shouted, throwing his arms out in front of him.

Wilford waited a couple seconds, "Did he recognize you?” Wilford asked again.

“Yeah of course he did, but he called me Septic instead of my name.” I answered with a groan.

Wilford hummed to himself, “I remember when Dark would find me lost in memories, I would always call him Iplier instead of his name.” Wilford explained.

“What did he do to get you out of it?” Anti asked.

“He would sit down, put his hand on my back and talk to me.” Wilford smiled.

“Do you think he means to be so cold with everyone?” Anti suddenly found himself asking.

Wilford didn’t say anything at first, “He’s been that way forever, when we first met he would always make sure to ignore all my comments. Or whenever I would say good morning to him in the hallway he would grunt at me.” Wilford said reminiscing at the memory.

Anti put his cheek into his hand, “He wants me to break him out.” I muttered.

Wilford must have heard me, he whipped his head towards me. “Are you going to?” He questioned.

Anti thought about it for a minute, Dark wasn’t mentally stable enough to be out in the world. The instant Anti broke Dark out every cop would know as well as Mark, that in itself was a problem. A part of Anti knew he could control Dark moods though, even before he put him away Anti could tell when Dark was about to snap and take him out of the situation and distract him enough to forget what he was pissed about.

“Anti you can’t possibly think that's a good idea.” Wilford urged putting a hand on his shoulder.

“What is this idea being different from your idea of hiding him?” Anti countered.

“He’s gotten worse since then Anti,” Wilford whispered. “Did you see the red too, that wasn’t crayon or paint last time I saw him.” Wilford added.

Anti’s eyes grew wide for a second, “When did you see him?” Anti asked.

“A couple of months after he was admitted, then a couple weeks ago.” Wilford admitted.

“You didn’t tell me!?” Anti growled.

“I didn’t want you to know the images I saw in that hospital Anti.” Wilford said.

“Images?” Anti questioned.

“Like I said he’s worse, you may not know that right now. But if you keep going to see him you will. It’s one of the reasons why I keep my visits short.” Wilford informed me.

“I know that!” Anti shouted, causing everyone in the dinner to look at them.

Wilford glanced around, waving his hand towards the people. Who simply shrugged and went back to their meals. Wilford turned his attention back towards Anti. “Then why?” he whispered.

“Because he’s still in there somewhere, I know my stupid serious dick I fell in love with is still in there. He’s in a hole and I need to help him out before I lose him forever.” Anti started forming his hand into a fist. He sighed unclenching his fist, I know what he did was bad. But what is the difference from you killing someone or Dark killing a stranger?” Anti sighed.

“They are just that, strangers Anti. It hits differently when it’s someone you love.” Wilford replied snatching his coffee.

Anti knew Wilford was right, nobody was ready for what dark did to Amy. “That’s what Mark and you don’t understand, he’s my Amy.” Anit said sternly.

Wilford let out a silent sigh, as his shoulders drooped. “I know how you feel Anti. I mean he’s my fucking best friend as his second in command I should have protected him better or seen the signs he needed help or talk. But he is safer in there, you and I both know that.” Wilford sighed.

“I know, but he doesn’t deserve to rot.” I answered watching Wilford stand.

Wilford didn’t speak, he simply reached out and took Anti’s coffee cup. Downed the warm drink, set the cup down, and then walked towards the door. “Jack was looking for you.” Wilford called before disappearing into the night. Anti glanced down at his plate, suddenly not very hungry. He asked for a to-go box even though he knew he wouldn’t eat it later, after paying he headed to his car and headed towards Jack’s.


End file.
